His Phantom Hand
by A Shining Armour
Summary: After losing his first battle in Hollow Bastion to Sora, Riku makes the final step with some obscured aid. .:KH Riku:.


**His Phantom Hand**

**Author's Note:** Like I said in my profile… my first fic is my priority, and I have every intention to finish it… but writing a Riku one-shot is an idea I've been toying with for a while. I sort of whipped it up and I thought it was all right... though it is my first one shot, so I'd really appreciate any feedback. I may write more snippets to come, who knows?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any related characters, nor do I own the words that the two characters in this scene mix. I just integrated them in for the purpose of my one shot.

* * *

Tasteless.

Despite the metallic hints of blood in his mouth from losing the battle, everything had gone numb. Nothingness seeped into the edges of his being, spreading like wildfire and enveloping him in their scorching embrace. It mattered not; the flames of such were the only light that reached him here.

Here, he could not see. Riku could not hear; could barely breathe. _You thought you had everything… now look. Look at what you've become. Look at what he's done to you_. He did nothing, Riku responded heatedly, gasping for breath as he raced down the corridor.

Pale moonlight sifted through the stain glass of the once glorious castle, setting alight the crimson carpet sleeping on the stone floor. A wash of colours mixed through the windows; scattered cans of paint thrown hastily on the floor as its canvass.

But Riku paid no attention to them. It had been so long since he had seen colour, seen vigor. _When I had it in my hands… _everything became clear. A beacon shone through the shadows, like the lighthouses back on Destiny Islands that burned brightly for sailors' homecomings.

_Am I lost at sea? _The question broke through the solid ground in his mind, sending an earthquake through the young boy's head. _No… no, I'm not lost._

_But you _did _lose._

_I couldn't help it… he… he had help. I was alone. I did my best, I could have beaten him one on one… I could have… I could…_

Riku skidded to a halt, leaning against the cool granite of the castle walls. This was not right. He was not supposed to fight with himself, berate himself. _I know who I am._

"And it's good enough, too," he muttered fiercely to himself, shattering the silence of the castle. Flipping over on his back, Riku pressed himself against the wall, retreating from the invading rays of moonlight from outside. Silver tresses caught the light briefly, ardent despite the unruly cut. His hair alone made him the lightest creature in this forsaken place.

This castle, nestled within Hollow Bastion, had long since begun to get on his nerves. The creeping silence, the mocking colours that adorned it, the façade of tranquility that encased it… _This is where I had arrived… if you hadn't come here, no one would ever have found you…_

… _he would have._

No he wouldn't, another voice argued mockingly inside of him. Growling Riku buried his head in his hands, shaking free such disputes amongst himself.

_You saw it for yourself. Maleficent proved it. _

Ha, he reminded himself. As if she was one to trust. Not that Riku ever had—but what other choices for allies had there been? He had presumed that maybe, somewhere, his friends would find a place for him.

_Got your hopes up._

"It doesn't matter!" Riku snapped again, throwing self-doubt away. _I'm the stronger one, he needed me, I never depended on him…argh! _

Anger once more pounding through the boy's veins, Riku set off on a run again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he did not need vision to guide his way in this darkness.

He needed something, somewhere; he needed to get away. The shadows from the moonlight chased after him, racing along by his feet just waiting to be crushed. _I can crush them. I can lead them. I can…_

…_but then why…_

…_why…_

"Why?" Riku cried out in frustration as he raced down the hallways, trainers pounding against the carpet. "_Why_? It was mine…"

Picking up his pace, shock ran through him as he felt the strongest sensation of bone-chills run through him. Spinning around, Riku watched for where it had come from. He ran one hand up his arm—_there's nothing there… then what…_

"Know this," a deep voice slurred. Whirling, Riku readied himself from the unknown voice. And yet he saw nothing. Only the light rays raced against each other, hitting their mark on the wall. The shadows followed briefly, following their powerful counterparts. A slight fear winding its way around Riku's mind, he began to back into the shower of moonlight.

"Who—"

"The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade."

There, Riku could see it. Could see _him_, for the voice was no doubt male. A light shimmering of colour caught the moonlight, barely visible. Only by tilting his head, Riku could see the faint outline of a cloaked figure. Even then, the figure was nearly transparent.

The man could not be human; he levitated slightly above the red carpet of the castle floors.

A frown creased Riku's narrow features. Reigning in his surprise, Riku retorted sharply,

"What?" Riku felt his fingers dig into his palms. "You think… you think my heart is weaker than his?" He awaited the inimitable response. A slight stir arose from the shadows—_who does he think he is, anyways?_

"For an instant, it was," the voice of the figure responded carefully. "However, you can become stronger." Riku took a small step out of the moonlight, closer to the man. The man continued, "You showed no fear in stepping through the darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger."

Taking another step closer to the figure, Riku cocked his head sideways. _How do you know that you can trust him? You went along with Maleficent; look where you are now. Look._

So then who should I trust? Riku responded, half angry, half desperate for an answer he knew he did not have.

_You have your heart. You can trust that._

"Then…" Riku felt the words roll out of him slowly, tentatively. "What… what should I do?" _Do you trust the darkness? _Riku found no response from within him.

Despite the shadows the man lingered in, Riku could have sworn he saw him smirk.

"It is really quite simple," he whispered softly, enticing Riku to step completely from the moonlight. In the dark now, Riku could see the figure was becoming more and more defined as they spoke. Moving closer to Riku, the figure followed with, "Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

_What will you have left to trust then? _A voice hissed urgently from within the corners of the boy's mind. The boy pressed the voice away, allowing the obfuscated words to filter through his walls.

_This is it…_

… you can trust the darkness… another voice had penetrated Riku's mind. With a start, Riku realized that the figure was slowly dissolving. And the pieces, the pieces were slipping… _into me. I can feel them… _Every inch of his skin crawled as the darkness rained over him, casting an eerie green glow from his skin.

But it came… the strength. The sheer power. It worked its way under his skin and settled there. He remembered his first taste of this. Darkness. _The more I get… the stronger… just wait… I'll show him…_

The figure had completely disappeared, and Riku felt it coursing through his veins. It dashed through his body, leaving its mark somewhere deep inside of him. Riku brought his hands up to face and studied them.

_This… I am… I have it now. I have this power now._

You have the darkness, the same voice from before whispered. It was not Riku's, but it came from within him.

_This is it…_ he sneered mentally, muscles relaxing. More slowly this time, Riku made his way down the rest of the hallway, a slight swagger infecting his walk.

_See if you can find me now, Sora._

Riku could not be sure if that was his voice. Walking down the hall, he noticed the moonlight had faded all together and that even the shadows seemed to have retreated.

_See if you can find me now._


End file.
